1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressurized fluid power transmission system such as, for example, a hydraulic system and its damping device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In power transmission systems which use a compressible or incompressible pressurized fluid for power transmission, i.e., in pneumatic systems or hydraulic systems, pulsation dampers are frequently interposed between the pressure source and the load, said dampers damping pulsations due to the pressure source or the user. Such pulsation dampers are, for example, expansion hoses which, in addition, may contain installed in them, for example, resonator pipes or reflectors for the generation of pressure wave interferences to extinguish such pressure waves. Such damping devices are interposed between the pressure source and the user.
Pressurized fluid power transmission systems are frequently used in situations in which the load varies, i.e., is not constant in terms of time. Likewise, the pumping rate of the pressure source may fluctuate as a function of the speed of the engine, for example.
Damping devices exhibit a specific resistance to flow which may lead to energy losses in the power transmission system. These losses are of consequence from the viewpoint of economic efficiency. On the other hand, damping devices cannot just be omitted.
In addition, damping devices frequently are effective only for a more or less wide band of pressure pulsations. If all pressure pulsations occurring in every conceivable state of operation are to be eliminated by the damping device, a complex damping device with correspondingly high resistance to flow is the result.
Considering this, the problem to be solved by the invention is to provide a pressurized fluid power transmission system, which works very efficiently and reduces pressure pulsations to a tolerable minimum.
This problem has been solved with the power transmission system using a pressurized fluid as disclosed by Claim 1: